


הקיץ הארוך ביותר

by slythenclaw (hadas_nave)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, הארי פוטר
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4340051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hadas_nave/pseuds/slythenclaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>דארקו חוזר לשנה שלישית בהוגוורטס אחרי קיץ מדכא במיוחד. הרבה השתנה בקיץ הזה, ודראקו הוא כבר מישהו קצת אחר.<br/>הסיפור נכתב בעקבות איור של רותם בלוך. האיור נמצא בסוף הסיפור</p>
            </blockquote>





	הקיץ הארוך ביותר

**Author's Note:**

> הסיפור נכתב בעקבות איור של רותם בלוך. האיור נמצא בסוף הסיפור

באותו בוקר, רציף תשע ושלושה רבעים היה רועש. הרכבת כבר חיכתה בתחנה, מוכנה לעזוב. צבעה האדום היה בוהק, "כמעט כמו חדש" גיחך לעצמו דראקו. יודע טוב מאד שבלי תרומה נדיבה של אבא שלו, שום דבר שקשור להוגוורטס לא יהיה חדש. ואבא שלו לא היה בבית כמעט על הקיץ.

נשארו חמש דקות לעלות לרכבת ודראקו הזדרז להיפרד מאמו. היא רצתה שיחכה איתה את גם את החמש דקות האחרונות, אבל אלו יהיו חמש דקות נוספות אחרי חודשיים מתישים. בפעם הראשונה, דראקו שמח לחזור להוגוורטס לשנת הלימודים השלישית. הוא אהב את בית הספר, אבל תמיד הפרידה מהבית הייתה קשה. לא השנה. זה היה קיץ ארוך.

הקיץ האחרון באחוזת מאלפוי היה מדכא. דראקו חזר מהשנה השנייה ללימודים לבית ריק. אביו נסע, הוא לא ידע לאן, רק שכנראה למדינה אחרת, וההבטחה למתנות ממדינות רחוקות כשיחזור לא שיפרה את מצב רוחו. הקניות ללימודים בסמטת דיאגון היו שונות לחלוטין בלי אבא שלו. בלי חנויות עם חפצי קסם מסתוריים ובלי דיבורים על מטאטאים. אמו שנאה את ברגין עוד משהייתה ילדה קטנה, ולא הבינה את התלהבותו ממטאטאים, היא תמיד אמרה שבכל מקרה זה פשוט מקל ארוך ולא נוח, ולא משנה אם זה כוכב נופל 7 או אש המחץ. אפילו לאייפלוס היא לא אהבה ללכת, היא טענה שיש שם ג'וקים בכל מקום. מה שהיה נכון, אבל מה היא ציפתה שהחולדות יאכלו? והחלק הכי גרוע-היא עדיין חשבה שהוא ילד קטן והייתה בטוחה שהשיא של היום שלהם היה שהם אכלו גלידה בטעם וניל עוגיות. דראקו פשוט ישב עם ידיים שלובות על החזה בזמן שהיא אכלה את הגלידה. הוא כבר שנים לא אוהב וניל עוגיות, הוא מזמן מעדיף פיסטוק. אבא שלו היה יודע את זה. זה מה שהם שנה שעברה לקינוח במסעדת "קריוניוס". אבא שלו טען שזאת מסעדת הבשרים הכי טובה בלונדון כולה. זאת לא הייתה פעם ראשונה שדראקו אכל במסעדת שלוש כוכבי לכת, אבל זאת בהחלט הייתה הגלידה הכי טובה שהוא אכל אי פעם במסעדה כזאת.

כשחזרו הביתה מהקניות, האכזבה מהיום הזה לא עזרה למצב רוחו הגרוע גם ככה. לא היה לו כמעט עם מי לדבר כל הקיץ הזה. קראב גר קרוב, אבל כבר מגיל חמש הוא הבין שהוא לא ממש יכול לדבר עם קראב, ודי נשאר לידו מחוסר ברירה. גויל היה קצת יותר חכם, אבל גם הוא נסע לקיץ, חופשה משפחתית באירלנד. אז עכשיו אפילו תמונות מאירלנד לא יכלו להרגיע אותו. לא היו לו הרבה חברים חוץ מזה-ההורים שלו לא הרשו לו להסתובב עם כל אחד, ופנסי-הוא לא ידע מה קורה בינהם כרגע, והעדיף להשאיר את זה ככה.

הוא התיישב על המיטה באנחה, כמו ימים רבים לפני כן בקיץ הארוך והמשמים. אבל היום הזה היה גרוע יותר מכל הימים שלפניו, משהו דראקו לא חשב שאפשרי בכלל. היום הזה, הקיץ הזה, היה פשוט יותר מידי. אחרי שיש כמה דקות, דראקו בלע רוק, ועשה את מה שרצה לעשות כל הקיץ. הוא קרא לדובי. דובי לא הגיע. מאז שדובי שוחרר, הוא לא חזר לאחוזה. דראקו יכול היה להבין למה הוא לא חזר מרצונו החופשי, אבל חשב שאם יקרא לו אז הוא יבוא. דראקו ניסה לקרוא לו שוב, אבל החדר הגדול נשאר ריק. דובי היה שם תמיד, כשהיה קטן האוזניים העצומות שלו הצחיקו את דראקו נורא, ודובי היה נותן לו לשחק איתן או שהוא היה משתמש בהן לכל הפרצופים המוזרים שעשה כדי להצחיק את דראקו. כשדראקו היה בן חמש, דובי תמיד דאג לקחת את הברוקולי מהצלחת שלו, בלי שאמא שלו תשים לב. ובלילות, שלא היה אמיץ כמו שאבא שלו רצה, ופחד מהמפלצת מתחת למיטה, דובי תמיד היה מגיע לקחת את הרול לישון במקום אחר. שלושת גמדוני הבית האחרים שלהם לא ממש דיברו עם דראקו, והוא גם בקושי ראה אותם מחוץ למטבח, במיוחד אחרי השחרור של דובי. דראקו נאנח שוב ונשכב על המיטה, בוהה בתקרה.

המחשבות שלו רדפו אחת את השנייה והזעם כלפי הארי פוטר הלך והתעצם. כמה עוד פוטר ימשיך לפגוע בו? הוא עדיין זוכר כמה מגעיל הוא היה בחנות של מאדם מלקין והוא לא שכח לו את העלבון ההוא, שלא לחץ את ידו ביום הראשון שלהם ללימודים. ועכשיו זה, הוא לקח לו את דובי. זה כל כך דפוק. מי הוא חושב שהוא? ולמה כולם חושבים שהוא כל כך נפלא? הם לא רואים כמה הוא יהיר ומטומטם? הם לא רואים שהוא פשוט מגעיל ונוראי? הם לא רואים שהוא הרג את קוויריל והפך את לוקהראט למשוגע? בכמה עוד אנשים הארי יפגע לפני שמישהו יעצור אותו? ודמבלדור עוד חושב שהוא מוצלח בגלל הדברים האלה! ומעודד אותו! איך דמבלדור העז לקחת את גביע הבתים מסליתרין? משהו ממש דפוק בהוגוורטס, משהו ממש דפוק בחיים האלה. במחשבות האלה דראקו נרדם לשנת צהריים טרופה ומלאת חלומות לא ברורים על מטאטאים עם אוזניים. גם באותו לילה הוא לא ישן.

"מאלפוי... מאלפוי.... דראקו!" קולו של קראב חדר מבעד לחלומותיו. "מה?" דראקו אמר בקול כועס, מתנער, כמעט מתפלא שהוא ברכבת להוגוורטס. "בוא נלך לחפש את פוטר ונציק לו". "כן, בוא נעשה את זה" הצטרף גויל. דראקו גנח "תלכו לבד, אין לי כוח לזה". קראב וגויל בהו בו בטמטום. "מה?" אמר קראב. ודראקו ענה: "קראב, גויל, אתם ילדים גדולים תלכו לבד, אתם לא צריכים אותי". "כן, תלכו לבד,אתם לא צריכים אותו" אמרה פנסי לידו. מתי היא הספיקה להיכנס לקרון שלהם? "מה?" אמר שוב קראב, לא בטוח מה לעשות. דראקו הסתכל על פנסי ונאנח. "בסדר, אני אבוא איתכם". והם יצאו מהקרון.

הוא חשב שקראב ממש נחר משמחה כשהוא מצא את הקרון של פוטר. פוטר ווויזלי ישבו שם, יחד עם הרמיוני. הכעס של דראקו התעורר. הרמיוני הייתה היחידה בבית הספר שהייתה חכמה כמעט כמוהו,הסיכוי היחיד למישהו בבית ספר שהוא יוכל לדבר איתו באמת. ועם מי היא מסתובבת? הפתעה, זה שוב פוטר הנתעב הזה. מה עוד פוטר ייקח לו? "תראו תראו מה יש לנו פה?" דראקו הבליע פיהוק, עדיין טיפה ישנוני, וקיווה שהרמיוני לא שמה לב "פוצר וביסלי". קראב וגויל ציחקקו כמו זוג טרוליות בנות 16. "למה כולם מטומטמים?" חשב לעצמו מאלפוי. ואז ראה את המבט של הרמיוני, זה לא היה מבט נחמד. מה הוא חשב לעצמו? אם הוא רוצה ליצור איזשהו קשר איתה, כנראה לצחוק על החברים שלה זה לא צעד בכיוון הנכון. הוא חשב במהירות, מנסה לתקן את הטעות. לנסות להגיד משהו נחמד לפוטר או וויזלי, אולי הוא יתעניין איך עבר עליהם הקיץ? הוא הסתכל על פוטר, עליו הוא לא יצליח להגיד משהו נחמד בחיים, אבל אז הוא נזכר שקרא משהו בנביא היומי על המשפחה של וויזלי. "וויזלי, שמעתי שאבא שלך הצליח להשיג קצת זהב הקיץ" אמר דראקו "אמא שלך בטח התעלפה מהשוק" אמר דראקו, נזכר בשוק היפיפה שביקר בו במצרים, בטיול שאבא שלו לקח אותו אליו כפרס על ציוניו המעולים בשנה הראשונה בהוגוורטס. רון קם ונעמד מהר. "מה קרה? חשב דראקו "מה כבר אמרתי?" מאחוריו גויל נחנק מצחוק "חחח כן היא בטח התעלפה מההלם" דראקו הבין את הטעות שלו מאוחר מידי, "שתוק" הוא סינן לגויל, אבל לא נראה שגויל שמע. פתאום נשמעה נחרה, קוטעת את חוט המחשבה של דראקו, מונעת ממנו לנסות לתקן את הטעות השנייה שלו בדקה האחרונה. "מי זה?" שאל דראקו שנרתע צעד אחורנית ברגע שראה את האדם המבוגר בקרון. "מורה חדש" אמר הארי. "מה התחלת להגיד מאלפוי?". דראקו לא יכל לדבר. כל הסיטואציה הזאת הייתה אסון, והוא לא היה מסוגל לשמוע את קולו של הארי, שהזכיר לו רק את זה שדובי כבר לא בבית. הוא לא יכל להישאר שם יותר. "בואו נלך" הוא אמר לקראב וגויל, והם, כרגיל, הקשיבו לו. למה כולם כל כך מטומטמים?

כשחזרו לקרון שלהם, פנסי כבר לא הייתה שם. "לפחות זה" חשב דראקו. זה היה היום הראשון ללימודים הנורא ביותר, והם אפילו עדיין לא הגיעו להוגוורטס. דראקו השעין את ראשו על החלון, עצם את עיניו, והעמיד פנים שהוא ישן. הוא ידע שדובי עכשיו בהוגוורטס, אבל ככל שהרכבת התקרבה לבית ספר, העובדה הזאת רק מילאה אותו חרדות. מה יאמר לדובי אם יפגוש אותו? ומה דובי יאמר לו? ואולי בכלל דובי כבר לא רוצה לדבר איתו?. החרדות התערבבו עם ציפיה נסתרת שהם כן יפגשו, שדובי כן ידבר איתו, והשאירו את דראקו מבולבל.

והנה הם חוצים את הלובי, ונכנסים לאולם הגדול. שום סימן לדובי. לא בזמן המיון, לא בזמן הארוחה, וגם לא כשעלו לחדרים שלהם. אחרי שבועיים, דראקו כבר הפסיק להסתכל לכל הצדדים שהלך במסדרונות הטירה. הלימודים היו רק קצת יותר טובים מהקיץ. הנוכחות של קראב לא שינתה הרבה, וגויל היה צריך להשקיע הרבה יותר מידי זמן בשיעורי בית שלו. לפחות היה לו את הקווידיץ. גם כשהיה פצוע השתתף באימונים, הוא לא היה מוכן לוותר על זה. מצד שני, גם הייתה פנסי. זה לא שהוא לא חיבב אותה, זה שפשוט... "אדון מאלפוי" קולו של סנייפ הפריע לו במחשבותיו. הוא מעולם לא חיבב את סנייפ. אבא שלו די תיעב את סנייפ. במלחמה הגדולה, ההורים שלו היו תחת אימפריוס רוב הזמן, הלסטריינג'ים הפעילו אותה עליהם. איך מישהי יכולה לעשות משהו כזה לאחותה, דראקו לא הבין. אבל סנייפ-מה באמת היה עם סנייפ? "אדון מאלפוי, האם תוכל להגיד לנו מה המרכיבים של שיקוי מכווץ?" דראקו ניסה להיזכר. הם הכינו את השיקוי הזה בתחילת השנה. מה היו הדברים שפוטר וויזלי חתכו בשבילו? הו, למי כבר אכפת, הוא לא צריך את השטויות האלה. "אני לא יודע, פרופסור". זאת הייתה הפעם הראשונה שאמר משהו כזה. הוא ראה את ידה של הרמיוני מתרוממת. כמובן. היא בטח צוחקת עליו שלא זכר. "אדון מאלפוי, אנא הישאר אחרי השיעור" אמר סנייפ וחזר לדבר לכיתה. לפחות הוא לא הוריד נקודות לסליתרין. לדראקו כבר לא היה אכפת איזה עונש סנייפ יטיל עליו. והוא חזר לשקוע במחשבות במקם להקשיב בשיעור. איפה באמת היה סנייפ במלחמה? ולמה אבא שלו כל כך סולד מסנייפ-ראש בית סליתרין? זה היה מוזר. משהו כאן לא הסתדר. אולי לא באלטריקס קיללה את ההורים שלו, אלא סנייפ? ואולי בכלל זה לא קשור למלחמה? המחשבות רצו במוחו, מחפשות תשובה, מחפשות הסבר למה היה שם, במלחמה. בינתיים מסביבו התחילה המולה. השיעור נגמר. דראקו התחיל לאסוף את חפציו ואז קולו של סנייפ נשמע "אדון מאלפוי, דקה מזמנך, בבקשה". כמובן, דראקו נאנח, הוא כבר כמעט שכח.

הכיתה התרוקנה במהירות, ודראקו ניגש לשולחן של סנייפ. סנייפ היה רכון על השולחן, כותב בכתב היד הזעיר שלו על קלף ארוך. "רצית לדבר איתי, פרופסור?" שאל דראקו. קולו חסר רגש ואיטי, כאילו הקול עצמו התעצל לעשות משהו. סנייפ לא הרים את מבטו מהקלף, ודיבר תוך כדי שהוא כותב "אדון מאלפוי, אני לא מרוצה מהישגך הלימודיים השנה. אחרי ההישגים הגבוהים שלך בשנים הקודמות, השנה חלה נפילה חדה. ואני לא מוכן לקבל את ידך הפצועה בתחילת השנה כהסבר". סנייפ הרים את מבטו מהקלף, והסתכל ישר לעיניו של דראקו. "אני מצטער, פרופסור" ענה דראקו באותו קול עצל "אני אשתדל יותר". הוא קיווה שזה יספיק ושסנייפ יעזוב אותו, אבל מבטו של סנייפ לא זז ממנו. בסוף, דראקו השפיל את מבטו. סנייפ נאנח, יצא מאחורי השולחן שלו וניגש להתיישב על ספסל בפינת החדר. "שב, אדון מאלפוי" דראקו רק שילב את ידיו על חזהו, עדיין עומד לפני השולחן של סנייפ. "אדון מאלפוי, אני דורש ממך לשבת" חזר ואמר סנייפ. דראקו עדיין לא זז. "אדון מאלפוי, אם לא תשב, אני אוריד נקודות לסלית'רין, כן, אדון מאלפוי, מהבית שלי". דראקו שיחרר באנחה את ידיו, התקרב לאט לספסל והתיישב. זה היה מוזר וקצת מביך, סנייפ תמיד נתן לו יחס מועדף, אבל אף פעם דראקו לא היה קרוב כל כך אליו. או לכל פרופסור אחר. הוא לא היה בטוח מה לעשות. "מה קרה, דראקו" שאל סנייפ. דראקו שתק. "אתה יכול לספר לי אני לא... "שום דבר לא קרה פרופסור" אמר דראקו במהירות, לא נותן לסנייפ לסיים את המשפט. השתררה שתיקה ארוכה. "אתה איבדת משהו, או מישהו" אמר סנייפ, לא שואל. דראקו שתק. מבטו ברצפה. סנייפ המשיך: "גם אני איבדתי פעם מישהי, היא הייתה חברת ילדות". עכשיו דראקו כבר כעס, למה סנייפ חושב שהוא יכול להבין אותו? הוא המשיך לשתוק. וסנייפ המשיך לדבר: "זה לא היה קל, דראקו, זה קרה מזמן והיה כואב וקשה, אבל..." דראקו כבר לא יכל לשלוט בעצמו והתפרץ "אבל? אבל? מה אתה הולך להגיד לי? שזה יהיה בסדר? שעם הזמן זה יהיה קל יותר? שהכל יסתדר בסוף? ש... ש..." דראקו נעצר לרגע, שואף אוויר. הוא הסתכל על סנייפ, מחכה לתגובה, אבל סנייפ רק שתק והסתכל עליו. זה חירפן את דראקו והוא המשיך לצעוק: "ואתה חושב שאני אאמין לך? שאני אאמין לשטויות האלה? זה אמור לעודד אותי?" אחרי הצעקות האלה, השתרר שקט בחדר שהרגיש כמעט לא טבעי. אחרי כמה דקות דראקו שוב נאנח וכבר רצה ללכת ואז סנייפ התחיל לדבר: "לא, אני לא הולך להגיד לך את זה. אני לא הולך להגיד לך שזה יעבור, שזה יהיה קל יותר. אני לא הולך להגיד את זה כי זה לא נכון. בשבילי, גם אחרי כל השנים שעברו, לי זה מעולם לא נהיה קל יותר, זה כואב, תמיד". דראקו כבר לא הבין כלום: "אז מה אתה רוצה ממני?" שאל בייאוש. וסנייפ ענה: "אני רוצה להגיד לך שאתה לא לבד. אתה לא היחיד שחווה אובדן, ושאתה לא צריך להתמודד עם זה לבד. אני ראש הבית שלך, דראקו, אני תמיד אדאג לך". הוא הניח יד מנחמת על ברכו של דראקו. דראקו באמת מעולם לא הבין מדוע אביו כל כך שנא את סנייפ.

 

הציור-סנייפ ודראקו בסוף הקיץ הארוך ביותר. [https://israeligeek.files.wordpress.com/2015/07/11003227_10205977358738899_1306535286_o.jpg?w=653&quality=80&strip=all](https://israeligeek.files.wordpress.com/2015/07/11003227_10205977358738899_1306535286_o.jpg?w=653&quality=80&strip=all)

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> נכתב כסיפור לציור של רותם בלוך  
> https://israeligeek.files.wordpress.com/2015/07/11003227_10205977358738899_1306535286_o.jpg
> 
> את רותם אפשר למצוא בפייסבוק:  
> https://www.facebook.com/RotemBloch


End file.
